The Only Exception
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Nicci and Cara realize how much they love each other in the midst of no one remembering who Kahlan is.


_**Disclaimer: This is my Nicci/Cara fic. It takes place during Chainfire. No one remembers who Kahlan Amnell is, and Cara and Nicci are discussing Richard Rahl's loneliness if he's "dreaming up women." In the course of the conversation, they realize how much they mean to each other. The characters aren't mine, they belong to Terry Goodkind & ABC. Please enjoy! **_

The Only Exception

By Julia

Lord Rahl had just left the room, muttering about this 'dream woman'. Cara and Nicci had hung back. Cara had something that she wanted to bring up to Nicci. She was hoping that she could make Lord Rahl and Nicci happier. She turned to Nicci. "Nicci, I, want to talk to you about something." Her hands were resting on her Agiels.

Nicci wondered what Cara could want to talk about. Her brain was full of thoughts of Richard. She was very worried about him. He kept going on about this 'dream woman' and she feared it was unhealthy. She tried to pay attention to Cara. She apologized. "I'm sorry, Cara. I can't help think of Richard, and how lonely he must be." She smoothed down her long black dress.

Cara tossed her long blonde braid over her shoulder. It had taken her a year to grow her hair back out. She touched Nicci's arm. "I am wanting to talk to you about that very thing." She said, and then added, "I think that you should tell Richard that you love him."

Her companion looked at her friend. Nicci was wondering why Cara was bringing this up. She hadn't known that Cara was even thinking this. "Cara, Richard thinks that he's married to this Kahlan woman. I am worried about him. I don't think that me telling him I love him is the best thing I could do right now." She mused.

Cara thought it would. Lord Rahl needed someone to love him. She thought that Nicci was the pefect person to love him. "We don't always think so, but love can often blossom when we least expect it." Cara said. She broke off as she was talking. She looked at Nicci. She ws seeing her for the first time. She had long blonde hair that she had flowing free, and she was the most beautiful woman Cara had ever seen. She got lost in Nicci's face for a moment. She wasn't sure what she had been talking about.

Nicci was saying, "I understand your point, Cara, but I'm not so sure that telling Richard I love him is the answer. Besides, I'm not so sure that I still love Richard." She did love Richard, but not so sure that it was the way in which Cara had meant it.

Cara's heart perked up a little, although she wasn't sure why. She cared for Nicci, they were friends. Cara didn't have many friends that she cared about. She instead said, "Are you sure, Nicci? I've seen the way you look at Lord Rahl. You care for him deeply." Cara felt a pang as she said the words. She still didn't know why she should feel upset.

Nicci shrugged. "I used to. I guess I just don't care about him as deeply as I used to. I only care for him as a friend." She wondered when exactly she had stopped feeling for Richard. She mused that it had seemed to be around the time that she and Cara had started to spend so much time together.

The Mord'Sith seemed to sigh with visible relief, and Nicci wasn't sure why. She said, "I just feel bad for Lord Rahl. He's so very lonely. How do you think he was creative enough to come up with this Kahlan Amnell woman? And to have her be the Mother Confessor to boot?" She asked.

Nicci wished she knew. She wanted to help Richard and she had no idea how to. "I wish I could tell you, Cara. His imagination is pretty powerful. It could be the effects of the magic I had to use to cure him. It may have affected his brain somehow." She knew Cara would most likely balk at that, she disliked magic and trusted the others to know what they were doing when it came to it. Nicci thought it was courageous to stick to her beliefs. She also thought it was very passionate and Nicci had to admit to herself she was a little turned on now.

Cara looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she looked at Nicci, taken away by her beauty again. Nicci had been beautiful when she was Death's Mistress, but now that she cared about life, and what happened to the world, she ws breaktaking. She had a glow about her. Cara didn't know how to explain it. What she was coming to realize was that she cared a great deal for Nicci. As she looked into Nicci's concerned blue eyes, she was hit with the realization that she loved Nicci. More than she loved General Meiffert. Her heart was pounding with this new information. It was too much to hope that Nicci felt the same. Cara felt overwhelmed by what she felt for Nicci. It consumed her encompassingly. Cara took a breath, and all she could smell was Nicci. She said, "How do you think we should proceed?"

Nicci shrugged. "I think we can let him do what he thinks he must for now. But we can't let him delay for too long. He has to make sure that we get back to fighting Jagang. Richard can't waste too much time searching for this mystery woman. It would not be prudent for us to get set back." Nicci looked back at Cara, watching as a lock of hair that had escaped from her braid fall over her face. It was beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl that Nicci had ever seen. Maybe Cara was the reason that Nicci no longer felt the same for Richard. It surprised Nicci that she hadn't really noticed at first that she had not loved Richard the same. She looked back at Cara, who was just calmly looking back at Nicci, adoration on her face. Nicci wondered if it was just friendly adoration or if it was something more. Nicci asked, "Is everything alright, Cara? You look a little troubled." She didn't, no more than usual, but this was an excuse to get Cara to tell her what was on her mind.

Cara thought for a moment, wondering why Nicci had asked. She looked back at her friend, not able to hide how much he cared for her. She shook her head. "I'm fine, Nicci. Just thinking about how much more beautiful you are now that you care about life and you have friends." She didn't want to lie to Nicci, she wanted to be completely honest with her. It was the best choice.

Nicci couldn't help but smile. She didn't know exactly why, but those words warmed her heart. She did value life. And she was glad she had friends. She had Richard Rahl to thank for that. She knew that she would always be bonded to him for that. She knew that she would always be loyal and bonded to Cara, too. She said, "I have Richard to thank for that."

Cara's expression darkened a little at the mention of Richard, and Nicci wondered why. Cara would always be bonded to Lord Rahl, also. Cara said, "You know, I kind of wish you had me to thank for that. I would like to be the one you are indebted to." She ran her fingers through Nicci's hair.

Nicci had an intake of breath. She closed her eyes for a moment. For a second, everything ceased to exist except Cara's hand on her. She had a strong urge to have Cara's hand on more than just her hair. She opened her eyes and turned so that Cara was now cupping her face. Nicci took her hand and traced Cara's jaw with her finger. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Nicci said, moving her finger and tracing Cara's lips.

The Mord'Sith also had an intake of breath. She felt her entire body light on fire. Cara tangled her hand in Nicci's long blond tresses. It fell to the back of Nicci's head and rested there. Nicci gave a gasp of pleasure and Cara took that as a good sign. She pressed her lips to Nicci's, soft at first, but then it deepened. Nicci was practically jelly in her hands. Cara pulled her closer, slipping her other arm around Nicci's waist. Cara kissed Nicci like she meant it, sliding her hand down to cup Nicci's behind. Nicci wrapped both of her arms around Cara's waist.

Cara was unbelievably happy. She stepped back, to pull Nicci's dress off her. She backed Nicci up against the wall. This would be easier if she had something to brace Nicci up against. She resumed kissing Nicci, sending shivers down Nicci's spine. Cara worked at removing Nicci's underthings, until she was naked before Cara. Cara stopped to admire Nicci. "You are beautiful, Nicci." She said breathlessly.

Nicci opened Cara's Mord'Sith leather to her waist. She liked the sight of Cara's breasts, they were round and beautiful. "So are you, Cara." She said, as Cara claimed her mouth again. Nicci undid Cara's pants, letting them fall off the Mord'Sith's waist. Cara slipped her hand onto Nicci's left breast, cupping it, letting her thumb graze Nicci's nipple. Nicci gasped as she felt wetness between her legs. Cara was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before.

Cara took her other hand and parted Nicci's legs. She took her thumb and pressed it against Nicci's sex briefly and Nicci illicited a groan. Cara then slipped two fingers inside Nicci, and the sorceress bucked on Cara's fingers. Cara's fingers moved quickly as she pressed kisses on Nicci's right breast, her hand still on Nicci's left. After a couple more thrusts, Nicci climaxed all over Cara's hand.

Nicci, in gasps, claimed Cara's mouth as she twirled them around, pressing Cara up against the wall. She grabbed both of Cara's breasts and played with them until Cara's nipples hardened and there was wetness between Cara's legs. Nicci got on her knees, and slipped her tongue into Cara's wet folds. Cara gave a startled cry as Nicci began to devour her. She skirted Cara's center, and Cara bucked against the wall. Cara gasped as Nicci finally slid her tongue along Cara's clit, and Cara climaxed with nothing but a squeak. Nicci licked her lips with satisfaction and stood up, pressing her lips to Cara's. After the kiss broke, Nicci said, "That was amazing, Cara."

Cara brushed hair back from her lover's face. "I care for you, Nicci. I don't want to be with anyone else besides you. You are beautiful. I may only be Mord'Sith, but I love you and I know that I can love you in the way you deserve." A lone tear fell down her face.

Nicci pulled Cara to her. "I know you can, Cara. I don't want to be with anyone else, either." As she hugged Cara closer, she hoped that they would be able to be together. It was all she wanted now.


End file.
